


Quiet Moments

by JPrince



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dutch always gets them into trouble, Early Van der Linde Gang, Gen, Hosea can do whatever he wants, It's just Dutch and Hosea right now, M/M, vandermatthews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPrince/pseuds/JPrince
Summary: Sometimes, Hosea just needs a quiet moment to himself without Dutch ruining it. Though, they never do last very long.





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and I already posted it on Tumblr, but I thought I might as well post it here too. I might add onto it more but for now it's just this very short story and a little bit that I added on to it before uploading. Enjoy!

Hosea liked it when it was quiet. He liked it when the only noises he could hear was the sound of wildlife. Be it chirping birds or distant animal calls, he was calmed all the same. It wasn’t always he got to hear these noises, the camp was always full of noise during the day and he always made an effort to turn in early, but when he did he cherished them. He could just let his mind wander and relax.

Though, these quiet moments never lasted long.

There was a grunt behind him and he sighed as he reined his horse to stop. He turned his head and looked at the person tied and gagged on the back of his horse. “Are you awake now?”

Dutch was glaring with narrowed eyes, though he was unable to speak besides a muffled grunt. Hosea knew just how upset Dutch was at the moment but he found he didn’t care. Instead, Hosea just grinned and gave Dutch a firm pat on his back.

They had been in town, getting a cold drink, when Dutch’s big and stupid mouth got them in trouble and started a fight with practically the whole town. Now, Hosea was no defenseless little kid, but he certainly wasn’t going to be able to fight the whole town. He was lucky when he found an opening and managed to run.

Dutch was not so lucky and got knocked out almost as soon as the fight started. Hosea contemplated leaving him, especially after he took a particularly vicious blow to his groin, but he knew he couldn’t.

So, when the escape route presented itself, Hosea rushed over and picked Dutch up. The angry mob of people was enough inspiration to keep him moving and keep him from dropping Dutch’s unconscious body.

They escaped, miraculously, and Hosea was nearly seething. He did not want to deal with anymore nonsense from Dutch on the way back to camp, so he did the most logical thing.

He tied Dutch up, gagged him, and threw him on the back of his horse.

“Well, I hope some time back there will teach you a lesson.” Hosea turned and encouraged his horse to keep moving.

Teach what lesson Hosea wasn’t sure. To not get knocked out in the middle of a fight? To not start a fight in the first place if he can’t hold his own? To maybe just learn to keep his mouth shut for once?

Hosea didn’t care, at least Dutch was silent and unable to get into trouble.

A muffled grumbling started and didn’t seem to be stopping.

Well, at least Dutch couldn’t get into trouble. “I’ll let you down when we get close to camp.”

He heard a muffled exclamation, one that sounded vaguely like “Hosea!” and he chuckled.

“You know, I was enjoying the quiet. Seems I won’t be able to now.” Hosea laughed when Dutch’s grumbling got louder and angrier. “No, I definitely won’t be able to now!”

*

When they got back to their little camp, Dutch was seething and he refused to speak to Hosea for the rest of that day. Hosea didn't really mind all that much, he was getting what he wanted after all. A little bit of peace and quiet all to himself. He took a short stroll, read a bit of his book, and took a little nap. Dutch always stayed away from him, not even making eye contact. Honestly, Hosea thought Dutch was being childish about the whole affair. But, then he remembered that he had tied and gagged Dutch and than he thinks he might have...over reacted to it. He isn't sure. 

He isn't going to admit what he did was maybe kind of wrong...but as the day was coming to a close he couldn't help but feel that maybe he should apologize to Dutch about the matter. He didn't want to, not really, but he knew that Dutch wasn't going to get over the affair anytime soon and certainly not without some coaxing. So, swallowing down the urge to laugh every time he looked at the other man, he approached Dutch, who was sitting next to the night-time fire and was glaring down at a can of baked beans. That was also something Dutch refused to go to Hosea for, food. Hosea always took it upon himself to make their dinner, it was just something he did, and tonight he made Dutch's favorite in an attempt to appease him. Some mashed potatoes, corn and some steak always got Dutch in a good mood, but tonight Dutch refused to come get his meal and instead sat alone in his tent and ate his beans. Once Hosea was done with his meal and began to wash up, Dutch moved over to the fire and continued to eat his probably unsatisfying beans. 

Hosea stopped mid-stride and moved back over to the small table where Dutch's food remained, untouched and losing it's warmth. He picked up the plate and made his way next to Dutch. Dutch didn't look up but the way his mouth curled into a dissatisfied grimace made it clear that he wasn't happy to have Hosea come sit next to him unprompted. Hosea took the can of beans out of Dutch's hand, snatching the can before Dutch could react, and held the plate out. "Here, eat your dinner." 

Dutch didn't look up and instead kept his gaze focused forward, not even bothering to speak. 

"Dutch...come on. Eat your dinner. It's going to get cold." He pushed it further into Dutch's vision, so that the plate was an inch away from his face. Dutch huffed and took the plate, his scowl dipping even further with his mood. Hosea took this moment to sit down next to Dutch and try to casually keep the younger man from spurring into a fit. "I wanted to talk...about earlier." 

Dutch ate his food, but his scowl refused to go away. He also refused to say anything, which was starting to get on Hosea's nerves. It would be easier if Dutch talked. It would be easier if Dutch yelled. Hell, it'd be easier if Dutch outright threw a fit about the whole ordeal. But a silent Dutch? Hosea always had so much trouble trying to talk to a Dutch that wouldn't talk back. 

"I wanted to apologize." 

Dutch's gaze flickered over to Hosea for a brief moment, but it quickly returned to the plate. Hosea took this as a sign that Dutch was at least listening and wasn't tuning him out, like he so often liked to do when they were fighting. 

"Tying you up like that...well I might have gone a little overboard." Hosea sighed and scratched the back of his head, he hated apologizing for doing something so funny. "I thought it'd be funny and it was...but I understand that you might not have found it so humorous. So...I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to upset you as much as I have." 

"You gagged me." Dutch stopped eating and turned to look at Hosea. Their eyes met and Hosea felt something like a twinge of guilt flicker in his chest. Dutch truly looked hurt and he...couldn't help but feel bad about how the whole day had transpired. He hadn't meant to really hurt Dutch. "You tied me up, gagged me, and threw me on the back of your horse." 

"I know." Hosea sighed, "I know. I...was upset about what happened today. I was very upset and I took it out on you." The hurt it Dutch's eyes made Hosea feel childish for what he had done. His face felt too hot and so he had to look down and avoid the other man's gaze. He just couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'm sorry, Hosea." That made Hosea look up, "It's my fault things turned out how they did. I...understand why you did what you did."

When their eyes met, Hosea knew they had made up. The heavy topic was dropped and their moods were allowed to lighten up once more. It was than Hosea noticed the small smile tugging at Dutch's lips. Hosea couldn't help but be amused when he recalled Dutch tied to the horse. 

A small smile overcame Dutch's features and Hosea felt the grin stretch across his face, "Admit it, it was funny though." 

Dutch laughed slightly, "Yes, it was funny. A true comedian you are, Hosea. I bet you can't wait to go tell everyone about what you did to poor ol' Dutch." 

Hosea laughed hard at that, "Well, I'm just glad you learned your lesson. I hope I don't have to do it again!" 

Dutch returned to eating, "So do I." 


End file.
